


记得/Remember

by Antonia_Sheep



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonia_Sheep/pseuds/Antonia_Sheep
Summary: 吸血鬼猎人后裔Steve和有点特殊的吸血鬼Bucky相爱相杀[划掉]没事养仔[划掉]的狗血故事。





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 吸血鬼猎人后裔Steve和有点特殊的吸血鬼Bucky相爱相杀[划掉]没事养仔[划掉]的狗血故事。

Steve在往银枪里填装子弹时，Bucky趿着拖鞋晃荡过来，松垮的湖绿色睡衣大敞着，皱巴巴的和主人一个腔调，“让我猜猜今天是哪个倒霉鬼，66区A街？92区F街，嗯，不对，到H街了，800年的老家伙可真够快的⋯⋯”

“收起你的感知能力，Bucky，”Steve几不可见地皱了皱眉，“你还醉着，我闻到酒味了。”

“别担心，这点程度的感知不会要我的命，至于我还有点晕的原因——那实在是因为你昨晚太辣了，”Bucky瞬间移动到了Steve身后，在Steve做出反应之前，金属皮带扣已经哐当一声掉到了地上。他满意地看到好友的耳朵尖和侧脸泛出无可救药的红色，这可有趣极了，即使变成以前的两倍那么壮，Steve在本质上还是那个腼腆内敛的金发小男孩。

“Buck，我快迟到了，你不能每次都来这一招⋯⋯”Steve的抱怨被冰凉的手指给堵了回去，Bucky环过他的腰，恶劣地捏了捏那里结实的肌肉，然后毫不犹豫地侵入他其实穿上身也没多久的内裤，但是Steve隔着布料阻止了他更过火的企图，“我得去工作了。”

Bucky挂在他肩上笑得半真半假，“如果他逃走了，你尽管找我。”

“你知道我不会这样做，”Steve转过身，目光温柔同时却也坚决如铁，“Bucky，别用你的能力帮助我，我们说好的。”

“好吧，”Bucky咕哝了一声，放开他不情愿地滑落到沙发上。

他们互相坦白身份时Steve的表情仍然印刻在他脑海里，每到这种时候就自动上映，那种既不是震惊也不是害怕，更像是某种认命般的绝望让Bucky一瞬间产生了眼花的错觉。那可是剿灭了红骷髅和他的嗜血军团的顶尖吸血鬼猎人，即便在Bucky的世界，Steve Rogers的名头也同样响亮，对于红骷髅这样级别的吸血鬼，如果纯血不愿插手，仅仅凭借当局的力量也并没有必胜的把握，毫不夸张的说，Steve拯救了人类世界沦为吸血鬼王国的命运，同时捎带避免了吸血鬼们直面可能到来的大饥荒。如果再加上他孤儿的出生和雷佛斯学子的传奇背景，被媒体渲染为奋斗改变自身的成功典范也就不足为奇了。

Bucky是在事后才想起来这回事的，当他意识到报纸上因为一脸正气而被他和Clint戳着照片哈哈大笑的美国队长，和昨晚折腾他到凌晨三点钟现在卷着被子一只手臂搭在自己腰上的好友是同一人时，足足当机了十分钟才缓过来。

都怪在他离开的十年中，Steve吃了大力水手牌菠菜一般变得比他还高，还见鬼的拥有一身人见人爱的漂亮肌肉，一起上街时Bucky不得不怀疑那些以往对着他吹响的口哨，现在是否换了新对象，Steve才是他们中更受欢迎的那个？

然而对于Steve，Bucky总有着莫名的亲切感，当然这和他们曾经住在同一个寝室并且在相同的老师手下被整得死去活来有很大的关系，从另一个角度来说，Bucky认为这来自于他褪变为一个真正的吸血鬼之后情绪上的变化。对于时间和空间他有了完全不同的认识和感知，这也意味着他变得更加不在乎一些事了，空间中的任何一个坐标点都会因为时间的推移消逝，而吸血鬼意味着静止和永恒，那些终究要失去的只会占据其中微小的一个片段，而随着时间的无限延长，片段被无限挤压，越来越小最后无限趋向于零。他还模糊地记得在这之前他对于他们的同袍情谊是非常珍而视之的，但现在他更趋于享受片段，尤其是曾经的好友在保持着体贴本色的同时变得如此秀色可餐，Bucky几乎不用细想，就在第三次见面时邀请对方搬来和他同住。  
“这样你就不必每天提早半小时起来穿过半个城市去三曲翼上班，”他接着指出更为重要的一点，“我们可以趁这个时间再来一发。”

就像关于褪变期过去后他忽然发觉有些事和他曾认为的并不相同，但他略微疑惑后就很好的接受了一样，他丝毫不觉得这个念头荒唐且几乎只满足自己的愿望，但Steve没有任何犹豫就答应下来仍然让他微微吃惊，“大部分我起床的时候你都在睡觉，Bucky，但我不反对改变一下生活习惯，只有一点你得答应我，永——远——不干涉我的工作。”

这当然没有问题。Bucky眨眨眼道，“我可以理解为你也不会管我晚上是否回来过夜？”

Steve看着他，目光里有什么一闪而过，但他依然郑重其事地回答，“当然，你有权利做任何你想做的事，不用过问我的意见。”

Bucky回想着他们短暂的重逢，陷在他从意大利运来的复古沙发里，拿起茶几上的波旁酒给自己来了一杯，当注意力重新回到眼前整装待发的Steve身上时，他一边用眼神描摹对方挺拔的身材和被制服勾勒出的完美线条，一边心不在焉道，“今晚是酒会日，你知道的，想从那些老头子口袋里掏出银币来，光露脸可不行，我大概不会回来得太早。”

“你喝得够多了，上周也是，还有上上周，”Steve对吸血鬼的酒会本能地没有好感，那里汇聚了黑暗王国的幕后操纵者们，即便是Bucky，想要游刃有余地周旋其中也得费点力气，但那是Bucky的生活，Steve决定不多置喙，只是从Bucky手里抽走酒杯，后者象征性地哼了一声，“快挂了我一定给你电话。”

“希望如此，”一杯温水和两粒醒酒药代替了波旁酒摆到Bucky的面前，Steve俯下身碰了碰对方的嘴角，微笑道，“回头见。”

 

 

Steve关上门时笑容已经彻底消失。手腕处的Stark卫星生物定位仪上光点正不停跳动着，他低头再次确认方位——一家离市区稍远的百货商店。

“希望你已经在路上，”耳脉里传来Peggy Carter的声音，“上头最终决定执行方案B：不通告，不疏散，我们有十五分钟时间解决目标。”

这并非近期内他接到的第一条类似指令，第九十二号修正案公投在即，当局在预防媒体拿任何人类与超自然群体对立事件做文章上可谓用心良苦，所有的外勤任务都被要求以降低公众负面影响做为首要目标。

大部分探员对此满腹牢骚，在Sam冲到局长办公室抱怨并且干脆地得到了一纸调令之后，剩下的人决定采用自己的方式来对抗不合理的指令，毕竟真正掌控现场的人还是外勤人员。

“一切就位，”当他到达百货商店时，Peggy通知他，“东、南、北三个方向均已被锁定。”

“开始排查目标。”Steve轻按手腕的开关，覆盖于虹膜上的热感隐形镜片启动扫描。

血液的温度和组成成分是目前已知区分和定义吸血鬼的仅有方法，具有类似人类DNA的唯一识别性。Stark工业在成功掌握了血液信息数据分析技术后，几乎将之运用到了所有侦测吸血鬼的仪器中。追踪和分辨吸血鬼这件凭借经验和运气，有时候运气甚至得占上风的事儿终于迎来了重大转变，整个神盾局都爱死了Stark工业那些神奇的小玩意儿。

凭借从三名受害者身上提取到的血液样本，疑犯被判断为正处于异变状态，尚未完全结束转化的初生者，随后数据被共享给办案的相关人员。

在这个人类已然习惯与超自然生物共存的时代中，人类绝对的数量优势和科技的不断发展让超自然生物无所遁形，人类和超自然生物，超自然族群之间都一度深坏敌意，制造了不少耸人听闻的事件，其中包括了超自然生物的狂热爱好者Tony Stark的绑架案。

和平以终结暴力的方式到来，Tony放弃了研发大规模超杀武器，转而支持超自然生物的隐私应该得到尊重和保护。长达数十年的共同努力之后，九十号修正案通过，正式确认了每个种族都有生存的权利，其中包括吸血鬼。私下追捕吸血鬼被禁止，古老的吸血鬼猎人家族相继退出历史舞台，一直存在争议的吸血鬼进食正式受到法律保护，当然对应权责的条款也相当繁复，譬如事先必须得到对方允许，一次食血量不能超过500毫升，一个月内不允许对同一个人类进食超过三次，一周则不准超过一次，不得吸食孕妇，十二岁以下儿童，七十岁以上老人的血液等等不一而足，触犯法律的吸血鬼由神盾局吸血鬼监察部和吸血鬼秘密机构负责处理，情节严重的则可以当场击杀。

因为各种原因想成为吸血鬼的人开始增加，然而并非任何人都能成功转化为吸血鬼，较低的转化率与严苛的转化条件是吸血鬼和人类能够和平共处的基础之一，却也导致了在吸血鬼引发的刑事案件中，未转化成功或者被转化者抛弃的初生吸血鬼占据近四分之一比例，几乎是数量最大的犯罪群体。

但是吸血的本能远比人类想象来得强大。无法控制欲望的吸血鬼，会随时袭击任何人类，科学分析认为这和毒瘾发作情况类似，对血液的强烈渴求使得他们神志错乱，甚至产生幻觉。在初生吸血鬼中尤为普遍，缺乏教导如何正确对待突如其来的吸血本能的初生者，极容易在惊慌失措下过量吸血导致人类的死亡，进而产生心灵动摇，伴随着对血液的依赖和对死亡的麻木，最后完全迷失，成为所谓的嗜血者。

“发现目标。”Steve在几十步开外停下来，疑犯形成的红色影像被从人群中分拣出来不断闪动，他深吸了一口气，现在不再需要热感成像了。关掉镜片，他侧身滑入一排呢料大衣之间，这是个相当刁钻的角度，足够他隐蔽自己的同时瞄准一无所知的瘦高男子。

只要一颗子弹，他的任务就结束了。在人们被惊动之前，目标就会在银弹的火焰中焚烧殆尽。

扣下扳机的那一瞬，Steve猛然感到有什么正从背后接近，锋利的寒意让他下意识往左边一偏，衣架像多米诺骨牌般倒下，他却被一只手攫住，大力抛向空中。

“砰——”Steve摔落在另一侧的柜台上，他在匆忙一瞥中发现疑犯已然消失不见，他失去了阻截目标的最好机会，取而代之的是整个楼层瞬间变成了惊慌的海洋。该死！

他滚落至地，藏身在一堆衣物之后，试衣镜暴露了偷袭者的身份，Steve心里一沉，“Peggy，我们恐怕有麻烦了，没有人告诉我这里还有一位’潜伏者’。"

“疑犯交给我。”Peggy当机立断道，他们一向来配合默契，Steve心领神会，“我会想办法控制潜伏者。”

在人头攒动的商场遇见最具攻击性的潜伏者不啻于一场灾难，潜伏者是转化失败但未及时死去的吸血鬼，严格来说处于半人半吸血鬼的状态，随时都可能失去理智造成大量不分对象的杀戮，更麻烦的是他们对于制造同类十分热衷，由于没有转化能力，被潜伏者血液感染的人类几乎都难逃一死。

Steve的左手抹过匕首的刀锋，他必须将潜伏者诱离人群，越快越好。鲜血从掌心喷涌的瞬间，试衣镜中的潜伏者身影消失了，Steve从地上弹起来，发力奔向商场的玻璃幕墙，但一股迅猛的力量随即撞上他的后背，他只来得及用双手护住头脸，便像一粒子弹般撞破了玻璃幕墙，直飞了出去。

下方是半层楼高的设备平台，瞬间的冲击力在连续的翻滚后被抵消，但手脚依然被震得发麻，被鲜血吸引的潜伏者四肢着地后野兽一般扑了上来。他们疯狂扭打在一起时，Steve甚至能从近在咫尺的黏腻血腥味中分辨出妩媚的成人香水，娇小的潜伏者有着和身材完全不符的压倒性力量，她金色发散状的瞳孔在披散的发丝间若隐若现，犬齿完全伸了出来，发出低沉的“嗬嗬”吼声。

忽然间，一声枪响远远传来，几乎在同时，潜伏者发出了凄厉的悲鸣，Steve感到那钳制住自己的力量陡然变轻，他猛然一挣，腾出一只手来，不假思索地掏抢就射。

转化者的死亡使潜伏者陷入极度恐慌和震惊之中，这一回银弹精准地透胸而过，蓝色火焰四散飞腾，瞬时笼罩了潜伏者全身，与吸血鬼在灵魂之火燃尽之后即刻灰飞烟灭不同，火焰熄灭后，潜伏者的心脏和血液将不复存在，人类的躯壳被归还给这个无情而残酷的世界。

对于她来说，对于千万的潜伏者和被强迫变异的吸血鬼来说，这个世界并不如看上去那么公平公正，他们被剥夺了所有，没有人问过他们是否愿意，命运被强硬地塞到他们怀里，侵蚀他们的快乐、温暖、纯真与美好，他们惊惶、害怕、孤独、无人理解、无法反抗，死亡甚至成为了一件值得庆贺的事。

撕打中对方的衣服早已破损，Steve脱下自己的大衣轻覆了上去，无论如何，她起码值得最后的尊严。他静静站了一会儿，才将她抱了起来，失去了全部血液之后的尸体变得格外的轻盈，他感到一丝冰冷在胸口蔓延开去，像是夜风驱散了白日的最后一点余温，又仿佛置身在那一晚，Bucky带走了所有温暖与光明，他终被一个人留在无尽的黑暗之中。


	2. 2

“一对情侣。”Peggy熟练地从救护包里取出纱布和绷带，示意Steve把手伸过来，“Dalan转化之后一直不稳定，Alicia被他咬了，也许是意外也许是商量好的，看起来更像后者，有人在Alicia邮箱的垃圾桶里找到了没有发出去的求救邮件，收件人是神盾的公开邮箱。”

现在说这些都已经晚了。

Steve沉默地点了点头，三年过去后，他理应不再为这些感到不适和痛苦，然而每一次玩命的追逐都似乎与过去隐隐重合，在回忆的火光中惨烈燃烧着。他下意识用皮靴蹭了蹭地面，挤出一个疲惫的笑容。

Peggy叹了一口气，她熟悉Steve的所有，尤其熟悉这样的笑容背后隐藏的含义。华盛顿事件后她曾建议Steve离开监察部转职他任，Steve却坚持留下继续参与行动，这种近乎固执的坚持带来的负面效应每一天都在显现，尽管Steve总试图将它们掩饰起来并表现得和往常一样果断坚定，但作为他最好的朋友和战友，Peggy依然能从他不经意流露的情绪中察觉到那针刺一般竭力压抑的尖锐疼痛。

她时常为此担忧，害怕Steve有一天会突然崩溃，总是抓住一切可能的机会让他放松，“去喝一杯怎么样？你不急着走对吧。”

酒精是个好东西，第三杯威士忌下肚的时候Steve感到无时无刻灼烧着的钝痛感逐渐蒸发，胸口空落落的，唇边却有无穷无尽的话想吐露出来。他为此感到一丝焦躁，不确定是否真的该把一切和盘托出，这不是一个会让人愉快的答案，甚至都算不上一个愉快的话题。

但Peggy正温柔地望着他，眼中是他不用看也知道的忧虑，“可以告诉我了吗，你到底在为什么发愁？把我想象成一个树洞就好，如果需要的话，我可以在这里坐上一个晚上，Steve有时候你得学着去依赖别人，这没什么，你为我做过的更多，而我很乐意偶尔和你调换角色。”

“不，你不会想要支持我，在这件事上你一直都是反对的那个。我并不是在责怪你，Peggy，你比我看得更清楚，华盛顿事件已经证明了你是对的，”Steve放慢了语速，和Bucky有关的话题总让他更为谨慎，他停顿了几秒钟，不太确定地望向Peggy，“我只是不知道该怎么告诉你——我找到了Bucky，他活着。”

“这不可能？！我的天，哦，天——”Peggy在一瞬间绷直了背脊，她瞪大了漂亮的棕色眼睛，“这不可能，那种情况下不可能有吸血鬼能活下来！”

“我知道。”Steve没有否认，他握紧酒杯重复道，“但是Bucky活着。”

重新找回呼吸花了Peggy一些时间，尽管震惊还明明白白写在脸上，她依然满含责备地瞪了Steve一眼，“你是个傻瓜，Steve⋯⋯哦，我简直不敢相信你没第一时间告诉我这个，让我来猜一猜，你以为我会责备你或者做出什么不利于他的举动？你是个傻瓜，我必须再说一次。没错，我对James确实有些负面评价，但是比起过去三年你乱糟糟的生活——别以为我什么都不知道——我现在，很显然，希望他好好活着陪在你身边，是的，我希望他活着，不管他到底是什么东西，他活着就好，我希望看到你好起来，过得快乐。”

Steve露出今天第一个真正的笑容，“谢谢你，Peggy。”

“别谢我，告诉我亲爱的，你找到他多久了？”

“两，两个月之前，有一天晚上我在Marmont看到他。”

控制自己。Peggy忍住翻白眼的冲动，一口喝光了杯中的酒，她得让自己看上去不那么像兴师问罪，“两个月之前？！你居然一直瞒着我们？士兵，你得为你的行为付出代价。现在告诉我这究竟是怎么回事？还有谁知道？Sam？Natasha？Nick Fury知道吗？”

Steve对她的怒火不以为意，甚至为此而松了口气，“我很抱歉没有告诉你们，不过你确实是第一个知道的人。Bucky依旧照看Marmont，他还有些别的生意，我想神盾局发现只是早晚的事。”

“这听起来可不像Winter Soldier的作风，别忘了他不是什么良好市民，光是华盛顿事件就足够把他钉在十字架上几百次了，任何神盾的特工都有权拘捕甚至击杀他，只要他们有这个本事。在社交场合公开露面前难道他不该为之前的事给出一个合理的解释？”Peggy不可置信道，“他真的是James Barnes？我们需要给他办个庆祝回归的派对吗？”

Steve明白这听起来就像是天方夜谭，即便是他，在早晨醒来时也还会恍惚地认为这不过是个梦，三年中他常常做的那种——Bucky重新回到他身边，一切仿佛从未改变。

然而没有什么是不会改变的。美梦成真只是童话中的故事，他显然早过了拥有它的年纪，Steve要了第四杯酒，像是需要更多勇气一般毫不犹豫地灌了下去，灼烧的酒精让他的声音听起来充满了虚幻感，“你问我这是怎么回事，我没法告诉你，因为我不知道，Bucky不记得那天发生在华盛顿的事，他不记得我们在雷佛斯读书之后的所有事。”

Peggy再次震惊地看向自己的好友，她还以为不会有更重磅的炸弹了呢。这句话彻底撕裂了Steve微笑的假象，他紧紧咬住下唇，像无助的孩子般缩拢肩膀，Peggy伸手覆上他的手背，“哦Steve——”

“我们的血契解开了，他无法感应我，我猜想那时候他⋯⋯真的死了，只有建立契约的双方中一方死亡血契才会终止。但他是Bucky不会错，他的左臂上有烧伤的痕迹，一直没有消褪，我想那应该是木蔷薇子弹留下的，”他将头埋到双臂之间，“如果那时候我抓住他的话……”

“停止责备自己，Steve，”Peggy轻轻拍着他的手背，“James怎么说，关于这一切？”

Steve微微抬起头来，蓝色的瞳孔中饱含煎熬，“他有另外一个版本，我问过他，一个没有我的版本。我不知道是什么让他变成这样，但他的样子不像是在说谎，Peggy，我们都见过太多为了不可告人的目的编造各种理由的人，Bucky不是那种人，你和我一样清楚。”

他确实不是那种人，相反他从不畏惧任何流言蜚语，也绝不屑用任何手段来掩盖自己所作所为，某种程度上，Peggy比Steve更清楚James Barnes是个什么样的人，他是顶尖的杀手，执行绝密的任务，行踪诡秘从未失败，但他同时又是温柔体贴的恋人，来自有名望的吸血鬼家族，英俊富有，风度翩翩。正因为他是如此截然相反的存在，才让人本能地感到不安，毕竟谁也不能保证黑夜不会侵蚀白昼，她为此一直对他们的交往持保留意见。

无论如何，Bucky还活着似乎给出了另一种可能，三年前的一切似乎偏向了Steve坚持却无法证明的某个“真相”，事情背后另有主谋，而他们，所有人，都被一只黑暗中的手拨弄着命运的方向。

但是，见鬼！

她确实想到了好几个可待商榷的应对方案，眼下的这种却显然不包括在内。

被人用手指“咚咚”扣响的玻璃窗外，站着今晚缺席的传奇主角——Bucky Barnes。

 

 

Peggy不动声色地旁观着这场闹剧。

醉眼朦胧的Bucky和方寸大乱的Steve，像久别重逢的恋人在酒吧门后的阴影里跌跌撞撞地吻在一起。当他们终于结束漫长一吻，穿过人潮来到Peggy面前时，Steve的脸依旧红得像只熟透的波士顿龙虾，而一只手臂搁在他肩膀上的家伙则朝她挑起他迷人又欠扁的笑容，“哦，Steve，我发现了某个不该知道的秘密？”

“当然不——这位是——”

“Carter，Peggy Carter，Steve的老朋友和现任搭档。”她回答道。

“James Barnes，Steve的老朋友和同学。Steve可把你保护得真好。”Bucky意味深长地笑道，他的脸庞因为过量的酒精显现出惊人的苍白，灰绿色的眼睛却亮如星辰。

这可不太让人吃惊，Peggy发誓她一秒钟就明白了这个混蛋眼中的暗示，而刚刚吻过自己好友的唇，正印在她递过去的手背上，他一定常常这么做，就像那些她熟悉的吸血鬼一样，无论他是否醉得有些神志不清，Peggy为Steve感到的那一丝庆幸都已经荡然无存，她抽回手站起身，“我恐怕得走了，Steve，我们改天再谈今晚的事。”

Steve徒劳地试图做出挽留，但威士忌和公众场合热吻显然仍让他有些手足无措，Peggy深深看了他一眼，刻意忽略另一道略带试探的视线，“希望你知道自己在干什么，我的朋友，晚安。”

 

“她讨厌我，”Bucky瞟着Peggy远去的背影下了结论，“不过，看在她那么火辣的份上我决定原谅她，Steve我不得不说，有时候你可真让人刮目相看。”

“别这样，Bucky，她是我的朋友。等等，你说她在生气？”Steve迷惑不解道，“她之所以走了是因为生气？是我做错了什么吗？”

怀里的人笑起来，但丝毫没有要解释的打算，相反将手悄悄探入了对方的大衣，“你没做错任何事，甜心，我保证，”他的手在Steve背脊上游走，抚摸突出的骨节，嘴唇凑近耳廓，Steve猛然感到一阵酥痒，他扭开头，“Bucky，别在这里⋯⋯”

舌尖触碰到的位置燃起火烧火燎一般的烫热，被他牢牢抓住的手指却冰凉得没有一丝温度，Steve在对方靠得过近的瞳孔中看到溃不成军的自己，“你想要⋯⋯再来一杯吗？”

Bucky摇摇晃晃地站起来，“不，当然不，我想要你。”

 

Peggy打开手提电脑，登入神盾局内部系统。

等候身份识别时，她敲了敲指尖的香烟，烟灰三三两两落在南瓜状烟灰缸里，那张万圣节开裂的笑脸在没有开灯的房间里闪烁了一下，诡异的礼物来自她正在查看的档案的主人——James Buchanan Barnes。

档案的可调用权限等级相当高，但对Peggy来说并不是难题，事实上她看过这份档案很多次，有一部分正出自她的手笔，剩下的也几乎可以倒背如流。

James Buchanan Barnes

代号 Winter Soldier

级别 U级（无限制）

往下的详细说明部分无一例外采取了大量的“怀疑”，“猜测”，“待确认”等字眼，这份可以称得上精彩的档案最重要的部分全部来自推测，没有人亲眼见过James Barnes动手处置吸血鬼，甚至没有一台摄像头捕捉到他的身影，除了华盛顿事件。

即使三年过去后的今天，她仿佛仍清晰听到木箭破空的声响，熊熊大火裹挟着Bucky，仿佛要将他焚烧殆尽，她亲眼看着火团从摩天大楼楼顶上笔直坠落下去，劈裂了纽约的黑夜，也粉碎了Steve的所有。

Bucky的死给Steve带来了难以想象的打击，最初的两个月他几乎陷入绝望之中，然后他去了一趟极北之地的边缘森林，没有人知道他去做了什么，但当他回来之后仿佛彻底接受了Bucky已经不在的事实，Peggy看着他慢慢恢复过来，渐渐变得和以前一样充满活力，甚至开始说笑，只是偶尔当没有人注意时，从Steve眼中流露出的那一点点冰凉的疲惫，让她明白了在那温暖的笑容之下是怎样的破碎和痛苦。

Peggy缓缓吐出烟圈，拖动光标，档案的结尾处标注着醒目的红色字母“死亡”，从明天开始，这恐怕要改改了，至于别的，她犹豫了一下，点开了备注栏。查看备注栏需要Level 8以上的权限，但是栏目中只有寥寥几笔，结论部分甚至打着问号。

——鬼胎。

这是吸血鬼世界也讳莫如深的种族。传说中怀孕不足三月的女子被吸血鬼咬噬并出现转化征兆时，必须面临抉择，是舍弃腹中婴儿成为吸血鬼还是选择自己死去让未出生的幼子成为鬼胎。选择后者的母亲不会即刻死去，能够一直孕育鬼胎直到临盆，一旦鬼胎离开母体，母体即刻死亡，分娩出来的鬼胎和正常人类婴儿无异，但随着年纪渐长则逐渐出现吸血鬼的征兆，当到达母体死亡的年龄时会经历剧变成为完全的吸血鬼。

死物无法造就生命，通过这种途径诞生的吸血鬼却恍若新生，具有近似纯血的能力，凌驾于一切转化而成的吸血鬼之上。然而鬼胎亦有致命的缺陷，这强大的能力只能被制造，却无法传承——鬼胎不具备任何转化能力。造物主如此公平，在赋予力量的同时给予了同等的寂寞，对于以血缘为纽带的吸血鬼来说，不能转化意味着永远的孤独。

但是，即便强大如鬼胎，也没有复活的能力。

她得找去和James Barnes聊一聊。


	3. 3

圣泉公寓始建于十八世纪，几乎和这个年轻国家的历史一样悠久。几百年前，来自大洋彼岸的被放逐者成为新大陆的主人，对故土病态的眷恋和刻骨的怨恨让他们几乎复制出一个迷你的旧日帝国，最终残酷的现实将他们溺毙在自己的幻梦之中，而侥幸活下来的人却得到了时间带来的丰厚回报，这片林荫大道纵横，新古典主义建筑林立的街区已成为城中最昂贵的街区之一。

公寓的顶层被打通为一个拥有双向开阔露台、一个会客厅和四个套房的顶级奢华居所，而它过分富有，魅力惊人的所有者此刻正在那台比他年长数十倍的古董电梯里，毫不客气地将同居好友迫至一角，无视对方通红的脸颊和礼貌的恳求，将灼热的呼吸和着酒气喷洒在对方颈窝上，随即像逡巡领地后满意的领主，他的唇终于代替了呼吸，落在了对方裸露的颈边。

Steve不可抑制地颤抖了一下，Bucky的一只手将他双臂推至头顶紧紧固定在身后的墙上，另一只手则无所阻碍地在他大腿内侧来回揉捏，这几乎夺走了他全部的克制力，然而当Bucky真正触碰他血管外的皮肤时，他仍感到一阵更深层次的快感涌入了血脉——他们曾结下“血契”，分享彼此的身体和灵魂，哪怕只是轻微的暗示都会触动遥远的记忆。

但这只是个吻，Bucky轻轻吮吸了一下，甚至没有伸出犬齿，一阵难以言喻的失落侵袭了Steve，但他很快就无法将注意力集中在这个问题上了，因为这个吻随即湿漉漉地延伸到他嘴里，Bucky的舌头顶进来色情地搅动挤压，直到电梯“叮”的一声停在顶层，Steve才如梦初醒般找回了一点呼吸。

他们忙着放开彼此，又忙着推推攘攘地打开了门，在玄关便迫不及待地再次吻了起来，嘴唇交着在一起，手指在对方身上四处游走，滚烫的欲望急切贴合摩擦，Steve的唇刚落到对方白皙透明的肩头，Bucky便发出一声毫不遮掩的呻吟，老天，他太想要这个了。

Steve无声地顺从了他的愿望，一路往下，解开了剩下的纽扣，随即含住了他早已硬挺的乳尖，Bucky轻微地颤抖起来，仅剩的那点力气仿佛在瞬间消失不见了，他觉得膝盖发软，如果不是Steve牢牢固定着他的胯部，他几乎要顺着墙溜下去。

好吧，他承认他确实喝得有点多。谁叫今晚如此枯燥冗长以至于他不得不灌下平时三倍的威士忌，才能维持住那点表面上的恭谨。而这种时候他不可避免地幻想自己是和Steve在一起鬼混，而不是和一群快腐烂的老东西虚与委蛇唇枪舌战……

“唔……”他低哼了一声 ，Steve抽出了他的皮带，西装裤连同内裤被一起扯下来时的摩擦力夺回了他开小差的全部注意力，坚硬的勃起猛然被湿润温暖包裹，对方的舌尖抵在前端上温柔地碾压，Bucky对今晚的全部抱怨顿时被抛到了九霄云外，他难耐地喘息起来，绷紧了大腿，双手向下摸索直到插入柔软的金发之中，向前送了送胯，顿时感到一阵难以形容的火热和紧致，像今晚的酒精都集中在最敏感的前端燃烧了起来，他呻吟出声，开始狠狠将自己的阴茎操进那张无比可爱的嘴里。

在他们终于搂抱着倒在Bucky那张大得过分的床上时，Bucky还沉浸在高潮的余韵之中，他懒洋洋地曲起膝盖，摩挲着Steve的腰侧，“哦，甜心，”他慢条斯理地拉开那件紧梆梆的制服拉链，“你总是让我吃惊，各种意义上。”他恶作剧般笑起来，灰绿色的眼睛里流淌着满含情欲的愉悦，而Steve望向他的目光中除了别无二致的渴求，还多了一些更为复杂的情绪。

Bucky只用了一秒钟就决定忽略这个，现在，显然有更重要的事值得去做。他已经完成剥光Steve Rogers队长的壮举，视线停留在对方缠着绷带的手上，“怎么回事？”

Steve正准备越过他伸手去够床头柜的抽屉，“一点小伤，没什么。”

Bucky眯了眯眼睛，这是个危险的信号，Steve相当熟悉，但在他思考明白原因之前Bucky已经握住了他的手，粗暴地一把撕开了手腕上的绷带。

“Bucky⋯⋯”Steve瞪大了眼睛，Bucky抬起身安抚地舔了舔他的嘴唇，随即张口含住了那道整齐的伤口，Steve战栗了一下，他硬得快爆炸了，这无异于火上浇油。

“别急，甜心，”Bucky空余的那只手安抚地握住了他，上下套弄起来，尖利的犬齿伸出了嘴唇，金色在瞳孔中急速扩散，但出乎他意料的是，Bucky放开了他的右手，他含住自己的食指，一粒血珠瞬时出现在他苍白的指尖上。

Steve微不可见地皱了皱眉，但Bucky几乎是半强迫地将手指送入了他的嘴里，“你知道的Steve，我讨厌做爱的时候分心。”他说的如此理所当然，注视着Steve手心的伤口渐渐消失的同时，修长的食指没忘恶劣地掠过Steve的舌头，灵活地摩挲着口腔内壁每一寸敏感区域。操，Steve想，他闭上眼，不自觉地吮了吮那根胡作非为的手指。

现在换成Bucky猛的倒抽一口冷气，危险的金色消退了，但某种熟悉的热潮卷土重来，比上一波更猛烈也更不容抗拒，Bucky伸手握住Steve的腰，瞬时他们的情势倒转过来，他将Steve重重压向床垫，侵袭性的吻落在对方的赤裸的脖颈和胸膛之上，片刻前才释放过的阴茎又重新挺立起来。

永远从容不迫、游刃有余的Winter soldier消失了，取而代之的是分开双腿跪坐在Steve腰侧，急切地沉身往下坐的James Barnes。Steve差点因为他这个动作就射出来，但他不得不违背身体意愿的用手托住他的腰，用以抵消Bucky近似于胡来的粗暴举动，一边喘息一边道，“Bucky……太紧了，你会伤到自己……”

Bucky那张英俊的脸已经因为疼痛而皱成了一只干巴巴的橘子，他不再是苍白的、冰冷的，快感带来的嫣红色从眼角蔓延到脖颈上，他近乎像一个人类了，还是在床上，为了自己的意气之举气呼呼地用力的那种。

“你该感谢我是个有瞬时治愈能力的吸血鬼……”抛弃润滑和扩张的任性妄为让他痛得嘶嘶吸气，然而他仍然近乎固执的继续，当他终于费尽力气让自己容纳了那个尺寸惊人的家伙之后，他简直不能忍耐多一秒钟了。

身下的Steve看上去棒极了，他金色的短发已经完全被汗浸透了，湿哒哒地贴在额头上，欲望如深海一般在眼底翻涌，挺动腰身的同时他的目光一刻也没有离开Bucky，仿佛他是失而复得的珍宝。

是的，失而复得，Bucky觉得自己完全能理解这个词语的意思，毕竟，自从他中途离开佛雷斯学院，已经过去了近十年，他们曾如此亲密无间，他甚至和Steve分享了他最重要的秘密，他理所应当是孤独的Steve最为珍视的人。

过去是，如今依然是。

在他们之间Bucky一直是那个在性事上更主动的人，他显然真的享受这个，而Steve在他肆无忌惮地起伏和毫不吝啬的呻吟中越陷越深，他眼前只剩下Bucky劲痩有力的腰身，跨坐自己两侧紧绷的大腿，金色毛发中高高昂起的阴茎，他甚至能清楚地看到那上面每一条充血的筋络，随着Bucky的不停动作，圆润的顶端缓缓渗出透明的液体，一切都令人疯狂，Bucky在他身上操开了自己，而Steve握在他腰侧的手指几乎要嵌入皮肉之中去，将对方狠狠按下自己的髋部，同时抬起腰，重重顶动，“啊——”Bucky发出了一声惊喘，炽热柔软的甬道紧紧收缩，那快感让人头皮发麻，像一股电流瞬间四散，击溃了Steve最后的理智，也击溃了那些沉重哀伤的情绪。

Steve紧紧按着他的后腰，让Bucky无法再动弹，只能被迫接受越来越猛烈地撞击，他们的身体默契非常，Steve准确地找到了那个让Bucky失控的位置，一次次用力贯穿研磨，Bucky撑在他胸膛上的手臂不住地颤抖，仿佛难以承受更多一般不断地剧烈喘息，他仰起修长的脖颈，却被Steve猛然抬身咬住，这刺激太过强烈，Bucky瞪大了眼睛瞬间攀上了巅峰，后穴紧紧绞住身体内那根横冲直撞的巨物，他感到灼热的黏腻骤然挤满了肠壁，烫得他浑身发抖，前端不由得吞吐出更多的液体。

他们同时达到了高潮，Bucky随即脱力般重重倒在Steve胸前，浑然不顾两人胸腹间的一片狼藉，Steve伸手环住了他，“Bucky……”

“别说我爱你，”Bucky勉强抬起身，朝对方眨了眨眼睛，Steve的阴茎依旧埋在他体内，散发着足以融化冰雪的热力，“那可太煞风景了，甜心。”

 

Bucky是被太阳晒醒的。

昨晚他们太过于急着操干对方以至于压根没想起拉上窗帘，此时刺眼的光芒穿透巨大的落地玻璃窗，折射出几道斑斓的光线和浮动的尘埃。Bucky耸了耸鼻子，空气里弥漫着一股暧昧颓唐的腥甜，Steve难得还没醒，阳光为他的金发加冕，细碎的光斑落在他赤裸健康的肌肤上，令他如古希腊雕塑般完美无瑕，Bucky一动不动地注视着眼前沉睡的的好友，他的瞳孔中散出一圈暗金色的光晕，随着他的目光落到对面的墙上又逐渐消失。

曾经空无一物的墙上如今悬挂着一幅巨大的画作，正被一整块深蓝色的天鹅绒覆盖着，Bucky悄无声息地从床上起来，走到墙前伸手轻轻扯下了深色布料。

那是一幅油画。

Bucky凝视着画面出了一阵神。鉴于尺寸，他不太记得这张画是怎么千里迢迢跟随他回到遥远的北国，在转化之后他确实感觉到自己曾经过了一段不怎么靠谱的日子，似乎每天游荡，无所事事地跑遍了世界，除了一些重要的生意，他很难回想起那几年还干了什么别的，记忆像伦敦的晨雾，给所有事物都薄薄地笼了一层水汽，但对于永恒来说，那不过是弹指瞬间，他诧异过，便抛在脑后了。

但他依旧清楚地记得Steve把它送给他时的表情，在他们十六岁时。

金发的小男孩把他带到那间废弃的仓库——Steve把它改造成了一个画室，他推着他走到一块覆盖着蓝丝绒的画板跟前，蔚蓝的眼睛里既窘迫又期待，“我没有什么钱，你知道的Bucky，这个是目前我能想到的最好的礼物，当然如果你不喜欢，也可以要求换成别的，只要我做的到的。”

“我敢打赌，这一定是我收到过最大的礼物，”年少的他朝Steve眨眨眼，然后在Steve来得及反应之前，猛地伸手一下扯掉了整块蓝丝绒。

一头白鹿就这样毫无防备地撞入他的眼中，在它身后是深邃神秘的夜空和无边无际 的幽暗深林，星海旋转，丛林若海，美不胜收，“哇哦，”Bucky听到自己吸气的声音，他甚至抬手捂住了自己的眼睛，片刻后才故作镇定地扭过头，“所以这就是我连续一个礼拜没在图书馆看到你的原因?”

Steve的脸红透了，“我想给你个惊喜⋯⋯”

Bucky用行动回答了他，他伸出双臂，紧紧拥抱了自己的好友，直到听到可怜的Steve艰难的喘气声才放开他，在他耳朵边上吹气，“这是我收到过最好的礼物，没有之一。”

这是Steve送他的第一件礼物，他想不出任何理由要继续把它留在那个冰冷的城堡里，在他们重新邂逅之后。

他转身往浴室走去，忍不住轻笑起来，他等不及要欣赏Steve看到这幅画时的表情了，他确定自己会享受那一刻。


	4. 4

Shuri将门前的遮阳棚打开，她笑得眉眼弯弯，“苹果派很快就好，让大家久等了。”

在她身前，长长的队伍在街角拐了个弯，时髦漂亮的女孩是队伍的主力，她们一边刷着ins和twitter，一边叽叽喳喳地聊着天。

Shuri毫不怀疑，今天她穿着印有硕大豹头logo的围裙的照片又要出现在社交网络的美食tag下了。

她在心里腹诽了那个丢下她看店已经几天没出现的兄长几句，转身去推店门，但有人比她动作更快，“叮——”随着门框上风铃的轻响，身后人发出一声愉悦的轻笑，“女士优先。”

Shuri迅速回过身，“你是……哥哥不在店里。”

“哇哦，那再好不过了，”Bucky的笑容变深了，“请给我来一个’爪爪苹果派’。”

“嘿，那不叫’爪爪苹果派’！那叫……”Shuri瞪大了眼睛，但她的抗议被Bucky用一根手指推了回去，“别和你那冥顽不灵的哥哥一个腔调，有时候我都觉得他是不是某个隐姓埋名的王子什么的……”Bucky俯下身，凑到一瞬间僵硬在原地的黑人少女面前，“我还从没听他说过一句Fuck。”

发现被愚弄了的少女在Bucky的喷笑声中愤怒地比了个中指，Bucky夸张地耸了耸肩，“这可不是’公主’该有的举动。”

Shuri几乎是下意识看了一眼店外派对的人群，随即意识到不妥，当她略带慌张地收回目光时，发现对方似乎并没有注意到自己的小动作，而是正满眼期盼地望着厨房方向，熟悉的香味悄然弥漫，苹果派即将出炉。

她决定用最快的速度给他装一个苹果派，然后打发他马上滚蛋。像是能看穿她的心思一般，Bucky笑出八颗牙齿，“两个，谢谢，打包带走。”

……

Shuri气结。

伴随着空气中肉桂混合着苹果的清香，Bucky一手举着苹果派，一手提着打包盒，晃悠悠出了“Black Panther”的大门。新出炉的苹果派简直是个艺术品，整个派被做成猫科动物的爪子形状，黑色的派皮是“爪爪苹果派”的招牌，包裹着热乎乎的苹果馅料，Bucky放任自己沦陷在酥软的口感和若有若无的朗姆酒气息之中，哦，如果每天都能吃上爪爪苹果派，他不介意变成一只旅鼠。

哼，他才不会告诉T’Challa他看过15遍《疯狂动物城》呢。

站在街头将苹果派一扫而空，Bucky跨上Steve最爱的那辆复古摩托，他若有所思地回头望向甜品店的招牌，随后一踩油门，机车咆哮而去。

片刻后，一道黑影从屋顶一跃而起，悄无声息地消失了。

 

电梯缓缓下沉至底，Bucky伸手压了压头上的棒球帽，特殊合金制造的铁门轰然向两侧打开，他深吸了一口气，最后一点苹果的甘甜在舌尖融化殆尽。

这是他所熟悉的黑暗，一如他曾渡过童年的幽深城堡，抑或他曾求学的古老学院，他生于其间，黑暗是他背后的无形羽翼，遮蔽最耀眼的烈日，任他予取予求。

而此刻他在黑暗中等待，直到从阴影深处蹒跚而来的侏儒向他迎来，“Barnes少爷？或者我该称呼您Winter Soldier?”Zola博士笑容谄媚，细小的眼睛在镜片后闪烁着地底生物的微光，这让Bucky感到轻微地不耐，他居高临下看着他，片刻后道，“带路吧，博士。”

他们顺着锈迹斑斑的地下轨道步行前进，最终来到一处空旷的大厅，数条铁轨在此汇入站台，Zola轻轻挥手，虚空中骤然有光亮起，像颤悠悠的鬼火远远延伸开去，“生命在此涌动，请看。”

Bucky抬头望向远处，尽管他早知道Zola像一条蠕动的蛆虫，匍匐在这繁华都市的深处，无声编织着属于他的罪恶之网，但他从未想过这网竟织得如此之大。

这让他联想到城堡里中世纪的宴会厅，高挑的穹顶，冰冷的石板地面，爬满了蜘蛛网的枝形吊灯，只不过两侧排列着的巨型盔甲被一排排高大的容器所取代，冰蓝色的液体中无数不同进化程度的吸血鬼蜷缩着，仿佛巨大的婴儿，管线和监视设备像八爪鱼一般缠绕着他们赤裸的皮肤，在幽微的光线下阴森可怖。

Bucky不知道他们是否活着，或许吸血鬼本来就只是死亡的一种形式，在归于虚无之前，他们以另一种姿态暂时存在。然而生命，他几乎冷笑起来，永远不会与此有半分关联。

“博士，”他冰冷地开口，“你叫我来，想必不只是为了让我欣赏这些……”他似乎想找一个合适的词汇，但最终只是轻蔑而厌恶地望向那些容器，这里的一切都让他倒尽胃口。

“哦，当然，他们永远不能和您相比，Barnes少爷，”Zola靠近了，近乎迷恋地仰望着他，“这真是一件完美的作品，我能感觉，您已经转化了，看看这充满力量的躯体，摆脱了嗜血的本性，您可以为所欲为，圣母教堂的钟声永远不会为你而响⋯⋯”

他的话没有说完便被陡然提到了半空，Bucky的左手紧紧箍住了他的脖子，“你知道我有一百种方法可以杀了你不留下任何痕迹，教堂的钟声同样不会为你而响。”

在红骷髅妄图复制吸血军团的阴谋暴露之后，神盾局联合Tony Stark，将某种特殊的感应物安置于城市中心的圣母教堂穹顶之上，传闻这源自于吸血鬼猎人家族流传下来的古老秘术，能使任何S级别以上的吸血鬼在杀戮目标时引来教堂的钟鸣。

“咳咳……哦Barnes……咳……”Zola的脸在逐渐失去空气的过程中痛苦地扭曲起来，短小的躯干开始抽搐般挣扎起来，“不，不，Barnes少爷……咳咳，您，咳咳，别……Pierce，Pierce大人……”

猛然间，那股令人窒息的力量消失了，Zola像袋面粉般重重摔落在地，他几乎立刻捂住喉咙大声咳嗽起来，Bucky的声音在头顶响起，“博士，像您这样的聪明人，应该早点提起Pierce才对。”

他的语调是如此平静，以至于Zola忍不住打了个寒颤，仿佛黑暗中有一把无形的利刃在他脊柱上轻轻划过，即便是狂妄如他，也不禁毛骨悚然。他在剧烈的喘息中想起一件事，从数年前的一场晚宴开始，Bucky Barnes——Alexander Pierce的养子，就不再穿绣有Pierce家族血蝙蝠家徽的礼服了，他的礼服背后绣着一只白鹿，而Pierce对此三缄其口，传闻他们的关系，恐怕不只是形同陌路……

但那毕竟只是传闻，关于Bucky的身世几乎不会有人比他更清楚……何况转化之后他的变化如此之大……

他喘息着抬起头，试图从Bucky的神情中捕捉一丝讯息，但显然Bucky已经不打算再和他虚与委蛇下去，Zola抢在他之前道，“我邀请您过来，是恳请您帮我做一件事，”，尽管因为内心的动摇他开始不确定接下去的话是否还应该说出口，“一个月前，有几名实验对象忽然苏醒，打破了容器从这里逃了出去，其中包括1000年和800年的吸血鬼，已有人引起了神盾局的关注，我想……不，是Pierce大人认为，有必要将他们处理掉。”

“处理掉？”Bucky意味深长地看了Zola一眼，“800年的吸血鬼可以在几分钟内轻易杀死数百人，几乎个个都是S级别，1000年以上的？或许你愿意直接告诉我他的名字？”

Zola肉眼可见的瑟缩了一下，Bucky环视着大厅，他的目光缓缓地滑过每一寸空间，那些印着抓痕的水管，被擦拭过却依然残留的血迹，他的目光落到延伸往黑暗深处的铁轨之中，“哦，不是他，是她。”

“Wanda Django Maximoff。”

 

回到地面的一瞬，Bucky觉得阳光简直是这世界上最美好的东西了。他在街上转了几圈，以确保没有人注意到他真实的行踪，然后跨上那台复古机车，决定即刻回到温暖明亮的圣泉公寓去，他有一身的霉运需要光合作用。

家门发出轻响时，Bucky正躺在露台的躺椅上被迫思考Zola所说的来龙去脉，并深感他的脑中所想实在是对不起这明媚的阳光、轻柔的微风和加冰块的杜松子酒。好在Steve回荡在公寓内的脚步声暂时夺走了他的注意力。

“欢迎回来”，当Steve终于踏上露台，他懒洋洋地转过头，透过大得夸张的墨镜看向自己的好友，后者正露出一脸惊吓，于是他挑起嘴角，“要来一起晒日光浴吗？”

Steve花了几秒钟才从“吸血鬼见光死”和“这家伙居然在晒日光浴还邀请我一起”中绕了出来，但依然有点不确定地问，“你这样⋯⋯没问题吗？”

这大概是我为什么喜欢这傻乎乎的家伙的原因，Bucky在心里微笑了一下，但没有表露在脸上，相反他勾了勾手指，示意Steve走近些，然后以一个吸血鬼所能到达的极限速度猛然将对方扯到怀中，他用力圈紧手臂，近乎挑衅地舔了舔嘴唇，“你觉得我有问题吗？”

鉴于Bucky一丝不苟地执行了晒日光浴的正确装备——只挂了一条松垮的沙滩裤，Steve在贴到他身上的下一秒便觉得脸上烧了起来，“Bucky，放开我，”他小小的挣扎了一下，在感到某处半硬的坚挺顶住了他的胯部时彻底不敢再动了，“……太，太热了……”Steve顾左而言他道。

“你确定？”Bucky微笑着用舌头在他汗湿的脖子上卷了卷，伸手解开Steve制服的第一颗纽扣，然而Steve按住了他的手，“Bucky，我只能呆一会儿，晚上有一次联合行动，”他满脸通红地望向对方，但随即温柔俯身地咬住了Bucky的耳朵，“我看到那幅画了，谢谢你还记得它。”

哦，Bucky差点忘记了这件事，都怪该死的博士，等等，Steve刚刚说什么？晚上有联合行动？Bucky的思绪瞬间清晰起来，但Steve轻柔的吻已从耳畔游移到面颊，然后是嘴角，Bucky张开嘴配合地让彼此的舌头搅动在一起，放纵自己沉醉在Steve的气息中走神了片刻，后知后觉地发现自己丝毫没法在老二硬着的情况下思考任何事。

于是他退开一些，手指滑过对方的脖颈，这是个暗示十足的举动，“嘿，我想我们得解决这个问题，在你拒绝和我一起’日光浴’的前提下。”

怀里的人轻微颤抖地了一下，Bucky确定自己没有看错Steve眼中闪过的惊讶和极力掩饰的某种情绪，他们确实做过这个，但基于这已经过去十年之久，Bucky部分地能理解Steve的错愕，但剩下的部分，他似乎模糊地捕捉到了什么。

Steve的回应是一个亲吻，这让Bucky把心里一点异样的情绪咽了回去，Steve并没有拒绝，他当然可以，而Bucky在性上从不勉强任何人。Bucky决定暂时不管这个，他急于纾解欲望，而事后，他有足够多的时间来弄清楚问题出在了哪儿。

当Bucky尖利的虎牙刺穿Steve颈侧的血管时，他听到彼此都满足的喘息起来。和普通人对吸血这件事的想象不同，血交，哪怕是单方面的血交都能给双方带来近似于性的快感，以至于被撕咬的痛楚几乎可以忽略不计。

Steve似乎彻底放松下来，他合上眼倚靠在Bucky肩头，任由Bucky汲取他想要的一切，这举动极大地取悦了Bucky，他伸手无意识地梳理着Steve金色的短发，温热的血液流入他的身体，仿佛抚平了躁动的灵魂，Bucky无声地叹了口气，他最好尽快解决了Zola那档子事，以免Steve会有越来越多的联合行动。

这可一点也不好玩。


End file.
